memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Maquis
| image = themaquisI.jpg | series= | date = 2370 | episode = 2x20 & 2x21 | production = 440 & 441 | airdate = week of & week of | teleplay = (Part I) & Ira Steven Behr (Part II) | story = , , Jeri Taylor and (Part I) & Ira Steven Behr (Part II) | director = (Part I) & (Part II) | altimage = themaquisII.jpg }} "The Maquis" was the 40th & 41st episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 20th and 21st episodes of the show's second season, first aired in 1994. "The Maquis, Part I" was a teleplay by from a story by , , Jeri Taylor and Crocker, and was directed by . "The Maquis, Part II" was a teleplay by Ira Steven Behr from a story by Berman, Piller, Taylor and Behr, and was directed by . Summary After a Cardassian freighter is destroyed, Sisko works with Dukat to find out who was responsible. Sisko and the crew launch a rescue attempt to save Dukat from the Maquis while Hudson and the Maquis leaders prepare for an offensive. References Characters Part I characters :Amaros • Julian Bashir • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Aman Evek • Harana • Cal Hudson • Kira Nerys • Kobb • Taylor Moore • Nalan Bal • Niles • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rax'Na • Sakonna • William Samuels • Benjamin Sisko Boday • Curzon Dax • Gretchen Hudson • Nog • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko Part II characters :Amaros • Drofo Awa • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Cal Hudson • Kira Nerys • Kobb • Taylor Moore • M'vil • Alynna Nechayev • Niles • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Parn • Quark • Rax'Na • Reide • Sakonna • Sark • Shankar • Benjamin Sisko Locations :Badlands • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Security office • Volan III • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Volon III Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Farius Prime • Galador II • New Berlin • Norway • Regulon system • Ropal City • Saltok IV • Umoth system • • Bryma • Cardassia • Earth • Hakton VII • Starfleet Headquarters • Umoth system Starships and vehicles :Federation fighter • ( ) ( ) • ( Cardassian freighter) • ( runabout) • Klingon freighter * Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Peliar • Trill • Vulcan • Xepolite Bardeezan • Bolian • Galador • Gallamite • Klingon • Kotakian • Lissepian • Yridian • Pygorian States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Second Order • Cardassian Union • Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Cardassian Second Order • Cardassian Union • Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Provisional Government • Cardassian Central Command • Starfleet Command * Starfleet Academy Other references :admiral • asteroid • model • deflector shield • deuterium • evasive maneuvers • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • Federation Code of Justice • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • hetman • kanar • legate • Native American • navigational array • oort cloud • particle accelerator • phaser • photon torpedo • pulse cannon • Regrean wheat • replicator • runabout • Saltah'na clock • sensor probe • shapeshifter • subspace • tractor beam • Vulcan mind meld • warp drive • warp trail * baseball • Bussard ramscoop • cobalt • dabo • ''Daedalus''-class model • docking pylon • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • golside • impulse generator • jumbo Romulan mollusk • kelindide • latinum • mercassium • Native American • Occupation of Bajor • plasma storm • phaser • phaser bank • photographic memory • photon torpedo • plomeek soup • protomatter • rodinium • shield generator • SID • thorium • cobalt-thorium device • three-dimensional chess • troop transport • Vulcan Bill of Rights • Vulcan nerve pinch • Vulcan port • warp signature Appendices Background * In a scene deleted from the episode, Jadzia mentioned that Hudson was on Pelios Station with Sisko and Curzon Dax. Hudson appears in The Lives of Dax short story "The Music Between the Notes", which is set on Pelios Station. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Michael Bell as Drofo Awa Images Part I images hudson uniform.jpg themaquisI.jpg sakonna.jpg cDS Bok'Nor.jpg Part II images hudson.jpg themaquisII.jpg legate Parn.jpg Connections }} External links * * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 2